1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby crawling mats and doorway mats. More specifically, the present invention relates to a doorway threshold or door sill crawling mat that protects a crawling baby moving between rooms or through a doorway and into a home.
Door bottoms, thresholds and sills are areas along the base of a door frame that provide waterproofing, thermal insulation and a defined pathway for a swinging or sliding door. These areas are particularly dirty and unsanitary, as they are positioned along the ground and at a transition between an interior space and the exterior environment. It is common for these areas to collect dirt, and even deteriorate over time as the elements wear away the material or fade its appearance. Most adults have no problem ignoring this region of a home, as they can simply walk over a threshold without making direct contact. Young children, however, are of particular concern in these areas. Falls around the threshold of a doorway can cause particular injury to a child, as this area generally has raised sections, exposed doorway or sliding door elements, and further is not often cleaned with the same vigor as are interior surfaces. This exposes the child to upstanding or sharp elements, and further to particularly dirty surfaces.
The present invention is present to address several problems associated with this household area. These include providing a covered pathway for a young child or a pet to cross the threshold without becoming dirtied or injured, improving the overall aesthetics of a threshold, and in particular an aging threshold that may be discolored or chipped, and finally keeping dirt and debris from being tracked into the house and over the threshold by the user's feet. It is submitted that there is a clear need in the art for an improvement to existing thresholds, most notably a protective and shielding covering. High traffic thresholds expose young children and pets to injury, while uncovered walkways allow dirt to be tracked into the house from the outside environment. The present invention provides a covering that is designed to meet these needs while not interfering with the door operation while deployed.
The present invention provides a padded surface for which a user or pet can crawl or walk across without being exposed to sharp edges or dirty surfaces. The mat is securable to a threshold using a pair of connector elements that form lines of connection along the interior and exterior edges of the mat once installed. An embodiment of the present invention contemplates a ramp section along the exterior portion of the mat, which eliminates upstanding portions of the threshold and provides a ramped entryway for a child to crawl over. A further embodiment contemplates a mat having removable side portions to fit the base mat within doorways having varying threshold widths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to threshold coverings and child safety devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to covers for protecting the threshold itself, as opposed to a child traversing the threshold. The forgoing is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,395 to Kelly discloses a threshold protector for use during the construction of a home or building to protect the elements of threshold from damage. The device comprises a cover having a front and rear flange and a slanted top section therebetween, whereby the flanges are adapted to secure to the inner and outer portions of a door or building threshold and secure the assembly thereto. The top section provides a cover over the door sill, while its width is such that it fits within a doorway or similar threshold width provided in the given structure being protected. The top section prevents damage from falling debris and traffic over the threshold, as the threshold elements are generally installed early in the construction of a home and prior to work being completed on other interior and exterior sections. The present invention provides a pliable mat that is adapted to provide a cushioned cover over a threshold or door sill. It is desired to provide this soft cover for the protection of a crawling child, as opposed to protection of the threshold itself. The structure and intent of the present invention differ from that of the Kelly device.
U.S. Published Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0005470 to Mullen is a device that discloses a similar device of that of Kelly, wherein a door threshold protective cover is provided having an upper surface, fasteners adapted to be placed therethrough and into the threshold, as well as an accompanying method of installation therefor. The device comprises a body having a top protective panel configured to overlie a door threshold, while at least a portion of which is translucent for placement of fasteners therethrough and into the threshold. As with the Kelly device, the Mullen disclose presents a protective cover for the threshold itself, as opposed to a cover for protecting a person or child traversing the threshold. The present invention provides a mat that can be sized to fit and secured to a threshold, wherein a child can crawl over the covered threshold without fear of splinters, contact with dirt, protruding nails or other rough surfaces that may be found on a threshold that is generally walked over and not crawled over.
The present invention provides a protective covering over a threshold mat for the protection and comfort of children crawling over the mat, not for the protective of the threshold during construction or other operations. The elements of the mat provide covering over sharp threshold objects, while the thickened interior layer of the mat provides a comfortable surface for the child to crawl along. The placement of the present covering within the threshold further does not interfere with the operation of the existing door, wherein the prior art devices otherwise be prevent a door from operating as is normally intended when installed. It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing child crawling mat devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.